Nene Motoe
Nene Motoe & Nono Motoe (求衛ねね & 求衛のの respectively) are classmates and friends of Saya Kisaragi and are identical twins. Personality Initially, the personalities of the twins seems to be energetic and fun-loving. The only difference between is the way they make their hair. Aside from that, in the beginning they can also be compared to Maru and Moro from xXx Holic due to their parts of their personality, the fact that they are twins and the habit of talking at the same time. But later, on it is revealed that this was all nothing but an act. They are supposed to be criminals, and ended up with a role in the 'Main Cast' because 'he' (possible Fumito Nanahara) could keep the things of their record, or even wipe them off since otherwise, it was hard to get a job. In the end, they are revealed to be mean and treat Saya like a monster and they don't share any closeness either. When they actually ''did ''die, one twin puches back the other twin in an attempt to escape with their life. Which comes to prove that they were nothing but a bunch of selfish crooks. Appearance They both look identical and as such have almost the same characteristics. Both have brownish hair that is kept at the left side of the face for Nene and the right for Nono. They are commonly seen in their school uniform. Plot They took part in Saya's daily life and appeared to idolise her until they were eventually both "killed" in episode 6, Nene by the centipede, Nono by the shadow Elder Bairn. In episode 10 we learn that both twins are still alive when Saya learns that the books in the archeive were fake. In episode 11 we learn that Nono and Nene alongside Yuuka, Itsuki, Tokizane and Kanako have been chosen as the "main cast" of the fake town which was built for the experiment and that their deaths were fake. They were shocked when Tokizane brought with him a tube of blood from an Old One saying they didn't believe he would get it. They watch as Kanako tells Saya the truth about everthing that had been going on and when Saya was having a spasm, they said that they didn't care about what happened to her, stating that they just wanted to get back to their normal lives. Nene also called her creepy when her eyes went red, saying that she saw Saya drinking the blood of the Elder Bairn that had "killed her". They run away with everyone else when an Elder Bairn attacked them, one of them saying they didn't hear anything about it. They meet Yuuka and Itsuki at the entrance to the shrine and they both question their actions. However, Nene and Nono blame it on Kanako saying she told Saya everything. After they become surprised when Fumito appears infront of them. in the last episode they were both killed by the Ceberus like Elder Brain. Relationships Saya Kisaragi They appently looked up to Saya very much but in fact they don't care about her at all. Yūka Amino They along with Yuuka acted as close friends of Saya. Itsuki Tomofusa They have some sort of connection to him since they all acted as Saya's classmates. Trivia *They were promised before joining the main cast that their records would be cleared in order to help them find jobs Category:Female Characters